No sin ti
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Sin perder su ritmo el felino gris atigrado se contoneó hasta instalarse delante de aquel viejo, desgastado y chico departamento. El dueño, Terrence, no tardaría en llegar, ni en querer desaparecer al gato y a su dueña. Un creepy por las fechas pasadas.


**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo tenía ganas de escribir algo creepy por halloween y Día de muertos. Como de costumbre por esparcimiento.

* * *

 **No sin ti**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **Summary** : Sin perder su ritmo el felino gris atigrado se contoneó hasta instalarse delante de aquel viejo, desgastado y chico departamento. El dueño, Terrence, no tardaría en llegar, ni en querer desaparecer al gato y a su dueña. Un creepy por las fechas pasadas.

* * *

.

Las pequeñas patitas almohadilladas caminaban sin hacer ningún ruido y sin perder su ritmo, el felino gris atigrado se contoneaba hasta que se instaló delante de aquel viejo, desgastado y muy chico departamento del edifico de la calle 35 y Broadway. Como todo gato con su gracia natural dio un par de vueltas sobre su mismo sitio hasta encontrar la mejor posición, estiro su estilizado cuerpo para dejarse caer. Desde el extremo contrario del pasillo un individuo que compartía la misma gracias en el andar del animal lo veía mientras se acercaba, en cuanto llegó se acuclilló para hablar con el visitante.

—Está es mi casa ¿sabes? Y no pienso compartirla contigo, así que porque mejor no te vas y me dejas pasar.

Terrence acaricio las orejas del pequeño peludo con lo que un feliz ronroneo se dejó escuchar.

En ese instante una anciana inquilina del departamento vecino llegaba como todas las noches después de comprar un poco de pan, sin apartar su vista miraba al castaño con ojos indescifrables al tiempo que alejaba sus pasó de los dos machos frente a ella.

—Ha de pensar que estoy loco por preferir hacerle platica a un animal en lugar de a ella o cualquier otro ser humano –susurró Terry al felino.

El hombre se puso de pie para entrar a su piso, sin embargo antes incluso de abrir por completo la puerta el atigrado animal ya estaba adentro acomodándose sobre la cama pues sofás no había y las dos únicas sillas de madera no tenían cojines, gato al fin de cuentas se creyó el amo y señor de lo que consideró su nuevo hogar.

—No hagas eso, el pelo de gato se pega a la ropa –el optimismo de Terrence cambio de inmediato, su ascendencia ingleses le había dejado exceso de gusto por la limpieza–. Lárgate que ni siquiera me gustas para compartir mi casa, tal vez si fueras rubio, con el cabello rizado, coletas y obvio mujer… –irónico y burlesco eso último se lo decía a él mismo– bueno no tal vez, si cumplieras con esos requisitos y las pecas yo mismo té hubiese metido aquí.

—Yo no soy ni rubia, ni pecosa, pero tengo el cabello rizado. ¿Yo si puedo quedarme?

Una femenina voz lo hizo voltear para encontrar tras de él en el umbral de la puerta a una joven morena de amplia cabellera rizada castaña suelta, que lo miraba con unos intensos ojos tan obscuros como una noche sin estrellas y tan profundos como una grieta en medio del mar, cualidades que los hacían parecer como si estuviesen vacíos.

—¿Quien eres tú? –preguntó incómodo ante esa mirada.

—Mina, Wilhelmina, pero prefiero que me digan Mina, y sólo vine por Phil, mi gato.

—¿Esa cosa peluda es tuya? –dijo señalando al gato gris sobre la cama.

—Sí, y yo podría ser tuya sí tú quisieras —las directas palabras casi hicieron ruborizar a Terry–. Por lo que oí te gustan las rubias, pero no creo ser mala opción.

La chica lo miro coqueta acariciándose el escote. El inglés cerro sus increíbles ojos azules cuando llevo una de sus manos a su frente con el propósito de sobar ambas cienes a la vez y pensar como deshacerse gentilmente de esa joven, sin embargo cuando quito su mano volviendo a abrir sus ojos ni gato ni chica se encontraban por allí. Tan rápido como pudo se asomó al pasillo, luego vio por la barandilla hacia las escaleras, nadie, nada andaba cerca. Entro a su departamento y ni siquiera un pelo gris había sobre su cama.

—Creo que debo dormir un poco más –se dijo para sí mismo– o dejar de beber.

El resto de la noche pasó como de costumbre, desvelos la mayor parte del tiempo, pesadillas el restante así que el castaño ya no volvió a recordar el suceso con el gato y la propietaria del mismo pues sus problemas eran tantos que saturaban todos los espacios en su acalorada cabeza.

Cuando el nuevo día dio comienzo, Terrence se dispuesto a realizar su acostumbrada rutina, tomó una rápida ducha, medio desayuno, o al menos intento hacerlo, luego con un increíble desgano pensó en lo que sería el resto de esa jornada, primero a su obligatoria visita a dónde Susanna, su… protegida pues se negaba a verla de alguna otra manera, si bien ahora tenía que dar la cara por ella no significaba que serían algo más; luego de la visita guiaría sus pasos hacia el teatro para despejarse un poco, alucinar que era otro individuo a quien la vida sí le sonreía y fingiría ser feliz; para finalizar su insufrible día, del teatro partiría a una taberna para emborracharse y regresar a la burlesca realidad de ser él.

En verdad quería beber algo fuerte hasta perderse, si una noche anterior no lo había llevado acabo sólo fue por quedarse a recibir un tremendo regaño de parte del director de escena por su irresponsable comportamiento y falta de concentración en el trabajo lo que le quitó las ganas de embriagarse. Ya resignado de lo que pensaba acontecería en las siguientes horas el actor se dispuso a irse por lo que giró la perilla, la puerta cedió para dejarle pasar, pero al salir casi cae al suelo al evitar pisar algo alcolchonado tirado frente a su casa, mismo algo que se erizo y aventó un zarpazo ante dicha acción.

—Otra vez tú cosa con pelos –malhumorado le gritó al felino– ¡Lárgate!

Él gato se limitó a ignorar al humano entrando al lugar de donde el actor había salido para volverse a instalar sobre la cama, Terry soltó una maldición, el animal no podía quedarse adentro, entró nuevamente al piso pero el rechocnhco Phil no se veía por ningún lado.

—Sólo busca regresar a su hogar.

Terrence giró ipso facto al percatarse que la voz sonaba dentro de su departamento pero sin haber escuchado a alguien entrar. La chica morena de una noche antes estaba ahí con el animal en brazos y con la puerta cerrada.

—¿En que momento entraste? y ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ella carcajeo sin abrir aparentemente la boca, ignorando la pregunta comenzando a recorrer el lugar.

—Hace como año y medio este era mi hogar, pero… ya no. Phil lo reconoce como tal por eso regresa…

—No me interesa, sal de aquí –sus ánimos y caballerosidad desaparecieron ante esa joven que ahora se daba cuenta le erizaba los bellos de sus brazos y nuca.

La morena lo miro profundamente, dio dos pasos hasta él de manera tan etérea que parecía levitar, Terry quiso moverse por acto reflejo de supervivencia, eso no le estaba gustado en absoluto, no obstante conservó su aplomo y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—Yo sólo vine por él, pero ahora que te veo, creo que no es lo único que me quiero llevar.

El corazón del castaño se paro para luego acelerarse, no por lo dicho sino por el tono en que fue pronunciado, una voz metálica acompañado por ese negro mirar que parecía no tener fin. Cerró los ojos pues no pudo sostenerle la mirada, pero volvió a suceder, al abrirlos no había señal de persona o animal. Asombrado prefirió no buscar explicaciones ni nada en esta ocasión.

—Creo que hoy tampoco beberé.

Salió del departamento lo más pronto que pudo. Su día siguió pero ahora no olvidaba lo ocurrido ya por segunda ocasión.

Al terminar la función casi se dirigió a alcoholizarse como había planeado, sin embargo ni de eso tuvo entusiasmo, mejor prefirió ir a su casa, simplemente quería echarse e intentar dormir, sino por lo menos tumbarse como vaca y no hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar, encerrarse y olvidarse del mundo, recostarse y quedarse quieto aunque no durmiera, como últimamente le sucedía.

Llegó a su piso y por instinto de protección buscado al dichoso gato, pero sólo vio a la anciana vecina de la noche anterior, ella otra vez alejaba sus pasos del departamento, cuando su vista captó lo que la señora no le permitía ver se detuvo en seco, el gato estaba frente a la puerta. Esta vez se negó a continuar con el juego, se dio la vuelta. En la entrada del edificio pensó que todo eso era porque la situación que estaba viviendo lo desquiciaba y su mente le estaba jugando rudo. Tomó una decisión, tenía que alejarse de todo por un tiempo. Fue a dónde Susana, la actriz que sacrificándose a sí misma le había salvado la vida pero que al mismo tiempo lo había alejado de su amor, de su novia prácticamente desde el colegio y con eso sometiéndole a un compromiso que él no quería ni deseaba asumir haciendo de eso que le habían salvado un infierno. En la casa de la susodicha le comunicó a la mujer que se iría por un tiempo indefinido pero que regresaría. Al menos esa era su intención.

Retornó hasta su casa sólo para tomar algunas pertenecía que acodaba en una maleta sobre la cama, no deseaba estar ahí por más tiempo, pues desde que arribó sentía un frío recorrer su espina dorsal, frío que le cortaba la respiración y erizaba su piel a la vez. Cuando el frío se intensificó a un grado tal que le hizo sacar vaho por la boca sin necesidad de voltear habló.

—¿Qué buscas? ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

—Ya te lo dije Phil vino acá porque lo recuerda como su hogar, yo sólo vine por él.

Despacio Terrence se giró esperanzado en ya no encontrar nada como antes le había sucedido, no tuvo éxito, la joven estaba ahí con al animal entre sus brazos acariciándole las orejas, mientras veía a Terry con esos negros ojos profundos llenos de deseo y posesión, lo veía como si fuera un delicioso pastel cubierto de chocolate que engulliría de una sola mordida. Ella se relamió los labios, Terrence trago seco al escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciendo «Sé lo que piensas y… estas en lo cierto»

—Ya tienes a tu gato, ahora vete, váyanse –habló pausado, no quería demostrar miedo.

—No… no sin ti.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer contigo, ni siquiera te conozco.

Terry agitado ante el significado de las palabras dichas por la joven intento hacer razonar a lo que estuviera frente a él. Ese algo reflejo un misterioso y malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

—Soy Wilhelmina, ya te lo había dicho, viví aquí con Phil, mi gato, luego morí, bueno me mataron, abajo, en el callejón, ya sabes querían cosas de mí que me negué a darles y pues un puñal aquí –dijo señalando un costado dónde un flujo rojo burbujeó de repente– terminó conmigo. Sin familia cercana los amables vecinos pagaron un modesto entierro –Mina hablaba fríamente con esa vos metálica que parecía cortar el aire, Terry sentía que se sofocaba–. Phil me acompañó hasta el cementerio y ahí se quedo viviendo, esperando mi regreso, alimentándose de lo que encontraba o de lo que los visitantes le daban, murió hace dos días, regreso acá, gatos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– siempre se creen dueños de todo.

—Gracias por el relato, ahora Mina, vete con Phil –con trabajos logró pronunciar esas palabras de corrido, estaba comenzando a temblar.

—Sí –dijo el ente moreno mostrando una diabólica sonrisa–. Pero tú te vas conmigo.

—No, ¿por que lo haría? –un tenue desespero dejó traslucir la frase.

—Estas muerto.

—No estoy muerto –gritó sin ya más poder ocultar su temor.

—Ah no –dijo burlona–. No ríes, a penas duermes, no disfrutas lo qué haces, te emborrachas hasta perder la conciencia, no quieres nada de lo que tienes, ni tu vida. Estás muerto –volvió a firmar.

El joven actor se dejó caer en su cama, recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y sobre sus manos su cabeza.

—Estoy muerto… –él mismo confirmó– pero no me quiero ir contigo, no tengo porque –dijo levantando el rostro, con miedo pero dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

—No me importa, me gustas y te llevaré.

.

Pasó un día, dos, una semana, un mes, tres, cinco. Un año. Las últimas noticias que se supieron sobre el novel actor de la compañía Stratford, Terrence Grandchester, fue que se había marchado y nadie sabía nada de él, algunos aseguraron haberlo visto en una vieja carpa ambulante en Rockstone y otros poblado cerca de Chicago, incluso su madre fue a buscarlo hasta allá sin lograr encontrarlo, otros más aseguraron que había regresado a su natal Inglaterra, que incluso se había enrolado en la Gran Guerra. Susana, su protegida, creyó que había regresado con Candy, su novia. Candy por su parte, también era de las que creía que había regresado a Inglaterra, de manera que intentó localizarlo en más de una ocasión allá sin resultados, así pasaron años esperando por que apareciera. No obstante nadie nunca lo volvió a ver. La verdad jamás nadie la supo, sólo una anciana inquilina del edificio de la calle 35 y Broadway llegó a suponer que era lo que pudo haber ocurrido con el apuesto castaño pero sólo lo imaginó al darse cuenta que tampoco regreso más el gato gris atigrado de su difunta vecina.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Noviembre 2016**

* * *

 **De mis letras**

Admítanlo ¿quien no se robaría a Terry si pudiera? jajaja.

Nos leemos.


End file.
